Curiosidad
by Bordebergia
Summary: Él, un abogado invicto a punto de salir de la sombra de su padre. Ella, una fiscal prodigio y heredera del apellido von Karma. ¿Qué sucederá cuando se encuentren en los juzgados? Amistad, amor, rivalidad u odio ¿Cuál nacera entre ellos dos? Recuerda, la curiosidad mató al gato, y Franziska esta armada. UA.


**Antes que nada, algunos casos tendrán un orden ligeramente distinto, apareceran otras parejas, será narrado en primera persona y las personalidades cambiarán un poco o quizá bastante.**

 **De cualquier forma por eso es un Universo Alternativo XD**

 **Solo digo que Ace attorney no me pertenece, es propiedad de Capcom.**

Recuerdo el primer día en que la conocí personalmente, aunque en esta ocasión fuese la oponente de mi amigo Phoenix Wright en el caso, era indudable que Franziska von Karma tenia presencia y elegancia, los cuales me hicieron divagar por un instante en mi imaginación. Mientras eso ocurría, yo estaba al lado del abogado defensor, tratando de ayudarle a conseguir el veredicto de "no culpable" a aquel joven que pidió nuestra ayuda.

Aunque no esperaba que el sencillo juicio se extendiera tanto, al borde de resultar ridículo, eran dos abogados con experiencia contra una prodigio alemana.

—Esta prueba demuestra la culpabilidad del acusado— dijo ella de forma serena mientras le apuntaba a nuestro cliente con el látigo.

Sabía que aquella fotografía era falsa, y Wright también pero, él estaba cansado además de cargar con un resfriado terrible, y enfrentar a la fiscal heredera del apellido von Karma fue un infierno.  
—¡Lo admito soy culpable!— exclamó el joven acusado, seguramente cansado de tanto alegato.

Detuve a mi amigo de protestar, seguir luchando contra una mujer así era un suicidio para alguien que se encontraba enfermo. Y ella no se tomaría nada bien que yo sustituyera a Phoenix.  
Cuando el juez dio la sentencia miré fijamente a Franziska, mi padre había sido alumno del suyo, sin embargo tomó un camino distinto al de su mentor y yo seguí sus pasos. Ella parecía notar como le observaba serio, una prueba falsa no debería ser valida en ninguna circunstancia, tal vez hablaría con ella más tarde.

—Vamos al doctor Wright, te estas poniendo pálido.— dije con la preocupación a flor de piel mientras le ayudaba a mantenerse de pie, juraría que estaba comenzando a tener fiebre.

Ahora me importaba más la salud de mi camarada que ir a discutir con una joven fiscal. Al salir de la sala nos encontramos con nuestra jefa; Mia Fey, quien nos dio una sonrisa de consolación, la cual solo nos quedó corresponder.  
—Lamento esto, no debí darles este caso. Menos con Phoenix enfermo— se disculpó y de cierta forma regañó al pelopincho.

—Von Karma es peligrosa— dijo el aludido antes de mirarme —Iré al doctor con Mia, necesito que te quedes y tomes el informe de todo esto, se que puedo pillarla y conseguir un segundo juicio.

Suspire antes de asentir, él no la dejaría escaparse —Lo haré, jefa Fey cuide de él, es capaz de meterse en problemas— me burle con una pequeña sonrisa para tratar de aliviar el ambiente.

* * *

Nos separamos y mientras caminaba me encontré con la joven fiscal, ella venia ensimismada en sus pensamientos y chocó contra mí.  
Me miró de forma severa —¿Porque no te fijas estúpido?— cuestionó antes de apuntarme con su látigo —¿Acaso no sabes quien soy?

Sonreí por dentro ante sus preguntas, y negué divertido.  
—Eres Fransizka— dije con simpleza. Ella se sorprendió un poco al escucharme decir su nombre con tanta facilidad.

Durante el juicio tanto Phoenix como el juez no podían pronunciarlo de forma adecuada, causando enojo en ella que finalmente terminó en un latigazo hacia mi amigo.

—Fransizka von Karma, la fiscal más joven con veinte años, incluso has iniciado antes que tu padre o cualquier fiscal, a los dieciséis años fue tu primer juicio. Debo admitir que esa prueba falsa fue interesante, aunque si yo hubiese estado a cargo aun estaríamos adentro.

Ella alzó una ceja —¿Acaso nadie te enseñó a no ser tan confiado, idiota? Es desagradable ser tratado de forma tan familiar por un desconocido, además pareces un acosador mío.

—Vaya, parece que no me reconoces aunque me lo esperaba, soy Miles Edgeworth, abogado invicto del bufet a cargo de Mia Fey, e hijo de Gregory Edgeworth, quien fuese alumno de tu padre Manfred von Karma— respondí para hacer una leve reverencia. Cosa que pareció irritarla un poco, di un paso más hacia ella y le miré fijamente —Escucha, si nosotros nos enfrentamos y mi cliente es inocente, no dudes que romperé tu preciado récord de victorias, aunque debamos pasar todo el día adentro del tribunal.

Su semblante cambió a otro molesto —¡¿Acaso crees que un idiota podría ganarme con ese atuendo tan ridículo?!— reclamó a punto de darme un latigazo.

—Solo es un traje gris oxford, camisa negra y corbata blanca. Además no puedo creer que tenga ese vocabulario señorita.

Quizá fue mi voz o la sonrisa que apareció en mi rostro al decirlo pero, sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente y vino el golpe.  
—¡Auch!— mascullé al sentir el látigo golpear mi brazo.

Su brazo se alzó para seguirme golpeando, fruncí el ceño ante esa actitud de ella, aunque me sorprendió que se recuperase tan rápido del sonrojo.  
Comencé a esquivar el látigo con cierta facilidad, todo gracias a mi entrenamiento con el tenis, aun así me llevaba varios golpes. Con cada estallido fallido en el suelo o la pared ella parecía comenzar a desesperarse por no lograr someterme, aunque no lo mostrase directamente.

Seguimos así por un minuto o menos, Franziska no estaba dispuesta a dejarme ir hasta que yo recibiera su enojo, aunque al ver como empezaba a respirar agitada fue suficiente para que decidiera terminar este asunto.

Recibí en mi brazo uno de los latigazos, con mis manos jale del látigo con algo de fuerza, ella cayó en mi pecho y con agilidad le quité su arma.  
—Basta señorita Franziska— dije serio mientras mi aliento rozaba su piel y mis ojos se clavaban en los suyos como dagas.

Ella me miró sorprendida ante tal atrevimiento, ahogó una protesta al morderse su labio inferior, quizá por el nerviosismo de la cercanía. Aun así, lo que más resaltaba además de esa piel blanca, eran sus ojos de un bello y profundo azul, al darme cuenta que comenzaba a perderme en ellos mis mejillas se encendieron ligeramente. Parecía ser reciproco, pues imitó mi reacción, incluso percibí con mi agarre como su pulso se aceleraba.

—L-lo siento...— se disculpó antes de intentar retroceder.

Un silencio incomodo nos invadió, intenté eliminarlo al soltarla para después entregarle su látigo con una pequeña sonrisa. Aún sabiendo que podría recibir una paliza.  
Decidí actuar rápido y disculparme —Perdona que haya sido brusco. Nunca me había enfrentado a alguien que manejase un látigo con tanta gracia.

Ella tomó su arma y me sonrió de forma burlona mientras me señalaba con su dedo índice.  
—Nos veremos más tarde Miles Edgeworth, y ahí comprobaremos si es cierta tú teoría.

Se marchó con la misma elegancia que tuvo durante el juicio, yo me quede observándola hasta que se perdió de mi vista.  
Realmente era una mujer intrigante y bastante misteriosa.


End file.
